Party at Headquarters
by Despair Alchemist
Summary: See what happens when theres a party at HQ. Please R&R. Thanks!


Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and the song _Ready Steady Go _is by L'Arc-en-Ciel.

* * *

Chapter 1: Party at Headquarters

"Isn't she _so _cute", Hughes said while holding pictures of his daughter, Elicia, in front of Roy's face.

Roy began to get an annoyed look on his face as he was sitting at his desk, reading a file. Riza looked at them, and then at Black Hayate, who was also watching them. Roy clenched his fist out of anger. Hughes looked at Roy's fist then put the pictures away.

"So Roy, are you gonna find yourself a wife at the party tonight?" said Hughes.

Roy looked up at Hughes, then looked back the file then closed it. Riza glanced at Hughes.

"See you later Roy." said Hughes as he left the office.

Roy looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:00 p.m. Everyone left the Headquarters, planning to return at 8:00 p.m. for the Christmas party.

-8:00p.m.-

People start to arrive at Hq. Roy, Riza, Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and other military personnel are already there. Then Ed and Al arrived and walked in, catching Roy's attention.

"Hello shorty!" Roy says, looking at Ed as he walked to Ed and Al.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'D NEED A LADDER TO TALK FACE TO FACE!" Ed yelled in a very angry tone.

Roy just smirked. Ed crossed his arms and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Calm down Brother." Al said, looking at Ed. anime sweat drop

Roy walked away to get a drink. Armstrong started to tell Havoc about many skills that were past down from family generations. Havoc was drooling with his mouth open. He looked like he was going to die of boredom. A woman looked at Roy from across the room. By the look of her eyes it seemed she had an interest in Roy. Roy gulped down a drink. The woman started to walk towards him then, Roy looked at her. Her face was white as snow and looked a bit pale. She had long, wavy black hair. Riza glanced at Roy then looked away.

"Hello" the woman said with a slight smile on her face.

"Hello Miss" Roy responded then, sipped his drink.

"My name is Elizabeth" the woman said as she sat down next to Roy.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. My name is Roy." said Roy as he continued drinking.

Riza looked at Roy and started to think. Ed and Al walked up to Havoc. Roy noticed that Riza was looking at him as he looked at her. Not wanting to get his attention, she looked away again. Armstrong started posing.

"Hello Major" said Ed with Al standing behind him.

Havoc, who was still bored out of his mind, looked at Ed and Al.

"Hello Edward." replied Armstrong.

Havoc saw this as an opportunity to escape from Armstrong. Havoc slowly moved away. Riza sipped her drink. Hughes saw Roy and smiled at him. Roy looked at Hughes with no expression and continued drinking. Elizabeth looked at Roy, then at his gloves.

"Roy…" Elizabeth began.

Roy looks at her.

"Why do they call you the Flame Alchemist?" she asked.

"They call me the Flame Alchemist because I can produce a flame with the help of these gloves." Roy answers.

Elizabeth touched his gloves with both her hands which caught Riza's attention and looks at Elizabeth from the corner of her eye. Ed and Al walked away from Armstrong. Havoc had a cigarette in his mouth and was playing a game of cards with Hughes, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Ed, and Al. Riza decided to watch them play cards.

"Why don't we watch them play cards?" said Roy and looked at Elizabeth with his drink still in his hand.

"Ok" she said in a soft tone with a slight smile on her face.

Holding his drink, Roy walked toward Riza to watch Havoc and the others play cards. Elizabeth followed him.

"Hello Lieutenant" said Roy and by the tone of his voice you can tell that he was pretty drunk.

"This is Elizabeth" Roy continued as he looked at Riza.

"It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. My name is Riza.

"It's nice meeting you too." said Elizabeth as she smiled.

Riza looked back at the card game. Roy took another gulp of his drink.

"You shouldn't drink so much, sir. Don't forget we have work to do tomorrow." Riza said, looking at Roy from the corner of her eye.

"I didn't drink _that _much." Roy said as he attempted to stand straight.

"Ahhh!" Ed exclaimed as he looked at Havoc's bet.

Havoc smirked and looked at everyone. Riza closed her eyes.

"Havoc, betting that much doesn't seem to be a wise idea. But then again, it is your money." said Riza.

Havoc only smiled and looked at his cards.

"He's bluffing!" said Ed as he studied Havoc's face.

"I don't know brother…" Al said while he looked at Havoc then back at Ed.

"I must leave now, Roy." said Elizabeth as she put on her coat that she held in her arms.

"Ok…Will I see you again?" Roy asked.

"Yes, how about Saturday night?" responded Elizabeth.

"I'll pick you up at seven." said Roy with a small smile on his face.

"See you then." Elizabeth said as she left.

"With all this money I won I can buy Elicia a new teddy bear!" Hughes said as he took the money off the table.

"I can't believe I lost. I was so close to winning too." Havoc said as he placed his cards on the table.

"Of course you were" Ed said sarcastically as he smirked at Havoc.

"Well I didn't see you do any better." responded Havoc.

"His luck was as short as his height." Roy said as he looked at Havoc.

"Don't call me short!" said Ed as he clenched his fist and glared at Roy.

Hughes picked up a microphone and went up to Roy.

"Hey Roy, why don't sing a song!" said Hughes as gave Roy the microphone.

Roy looked at the microphone.

"It might attract some women so you can finally find yourself a wife" Hughes whispered to Roy.

Hughes shoved the microphone to Roy. Everyone looked at Roy and wondered if he was going to sing. Roy straightened up and took the microphone from Hughes. Then, Roy walked to an empty space where he could sing.

_Ready Steady Go_ began to play

"_Ready steady can't hold me back, ready, steady give me good luck, ready, steady never look back, let's get started, ready, steady, go!_" began Roy.

"_fukitondeyuku fuukei korogaru you ni mae e_

_Kurushimagiredemo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai" _Roy sang.

Roy sang well for a drunk person. He would have been great if he didn't drink so much. But then again he might not have sung at all if he wasn't drinking.

"_Ate ni naranai chizu yaite shimaeba ii sa_

_Uzumoreta shinjitsu kon tenohira de tsukami torou_

_Muchuu de (hayaku) Kakenuketekita_

_Urusai kurai ni harisakesou no kodou no takanari_

_Hibiite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_Koko de tachidomaru youna jikan wa nai sa_

_Ready, steady, go!_

_Please, trust me!_" Roy sang then looked at everyone.

Hughes went to Roy.

"Great Job! I couldn't have done better myself" Hughes said to Roy with a big smile on his face.

Riza who only had one drink looked at Roy.

-11:00pm-

Roy sat down and finished his last drink. They decided to end the party since everyone had to come back to HQ in the morning to do work. Everyone started to leave. Riza walked up to Roy.

"Come on Colonel, I'm taking you home." said Riza.

"Right" said Roy, smiling at Riza.

Riza helped Roy walk to the car. She got in the drivers seat and Roy got into the passenger seat. Riza drove to Roy's house and stopped in front of his house. Roy got out of the car and turned to Riza, who was still in the car.

"Thanks Lieutenant" Roy said with a slight smile on his face.

Riza smiles back as if saying your welcome. Roy walked in his house and went to bed. Riza drove to her house then got ready for bed. She set her alarm clock for tomorrow. Then, she got in her bed, turned off her lamp which was on a night stand next to her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

I know this Chapter didn't have much going on. Its only the opening chapter. I had to start some time. I already have other chapters. I just have to type them up. Review please. 


End file.
